The Art of Seduction
by fastenthefalafels
Summary: Red wants Blue in bed- desperately. The problem is figuring out how to tell him. (Crossposted on Ao3 @ArchiePichu)


Red sat outside, completely lost in thought as usual. He didn't know what exactly had brought this on, but he couldn't stop thinking about the events of a few days ago. The day that him and Blue went to the beach to try and see some of the Alolan Pokemon. Though, he ended up mostly looking at Blue instead of any Pokemon. His ginger hair shining in the sun, his chest on full display... The water having wet his swim trunks to the point where he could see details of his lower body. Red shivered. Imagine if he had went into the sea with him instead of staying on the shore. He could have gotten the chance to get as frisky with him as he wanted.  
Ahh... That would have been perfect. But it was too late for that now. He sighed, leaning back onto the chair he was sitting on outside. His mind wandered once again, beginning to fantasize about Blue's body. Imagining his body pressing against his, and his body heat warming him, his tongue licking his-  
Red looked down to realize that he had gotten very hard. He sighed, desperately wanting this feeling to go away, or for Blue to fulfill his wishes. But he was busy, wasn't he? Didn't he say he would be off training? Or he could always just... Pleasure himself, if Blue couldn't do it for him. That would be a last resort. A last resort that was beginning to seem like the only resort. Red got ready to go back inside, feeling a little and pathetic and ashamed. He had a loving husband, one that was very good in bed- at that. And yet this is what he was about to get up to. He unlocked the hotel door and shuffled inside, sitting down on the couch slowly. He sat in quiet contemplation for a while, before reaching down to unzip his jeans.  
"Yo! Red!" He suddenly heard as the door swung open. Panicking, he nearly fell off the couch, but quickly straightened himself out. He saw Blue peek his head out from the other side of the wall. "Did I startle you? Sorry," he laughed. Red made an attempt to cover up his crotch from Blue's view.  
"It's fine!" Red blurted out. It would be even harder to contain himself if Blue was right here with him. Blue didn't seem to be in the mood. If he was, he would obviously be flirting with him, or at least acting in a seductive manner, and Red didn't want to make him uncomfortable.  
Blue smiled and nodded as he walked over to the bed, lying down and grabbing a book from the bedside shelf. Red stared at him, his legs and thighs alone were enough to get Red even hornier than he already was. He shook his head, getting up to go to the bathroom in an attempt to calm himself.  
He hurriedly locked the door behind him, breathing heavily and staring into the mirror. His face was almost as red as his own name. He tried to take deep breaths, yet it did nothing. He would either get Blue to do it, or end up masturbating in here. The ladder option was significantly less appealing. It would be awkward to simply ask Blue for sex, wouldn't it? He never was very good at the art of seduction. But his body craved his, and it was irresistible at this point. Red stood up and decided that he would have to simply request.  
Slowly unlocking the door, he tried to call for Blue. His words were caught in his throat, and Blue didn't seem to even hear him. Walking over to the bedside, Red waited for Blue to notice him. He shifted around, touched himself and tried to make his bulge more apparent- and Blue eventually took notice. "Oh..." He stared at his crotch, a smile spreading across his face. "Ah. What's up with you?" He put away his book and looked at him intently, eyeing him up and down.  
Red still couldn't think of anything to say. Knowing that he would soon lose his chance if he said nothing, he blurted out what was on his mind. "Make love to me!" He choked out. "I want to... Put my- put my-!"  
Blue seemed pleasantly surprised. "Red..." He breathed. "Come here." He motioned for him to lay down beside him on the bed. Red did just that, practically flinging himself onto the bed, gazing longingly at Blue. His heart beat out of his chest, he could feel it all through his body. Especially in the lower parts. Blue gently put his hands onto his chest, running them down his body.  
Not in the mood for any foreplay, Red grabbed his hand and turned himself over, pinning Blue to the bed below them. He appeared a bit shocked, but nonetheless aroused. Red couldn't control himself anymore. He knew that Blue enjoyed fooling around a bit before getting to the point, but he simply couldn't wait any longer. He suddenly and passionately stuck his tongue into Blue's mouth, kissing him as aggressively as he could. Blue gnawed at his lips in return as he wrapped his arms and legs around his body.  
Not even letting go to breathe, Red began to grind himself against him. Blue's eyes widened, he was clearly shocked about how dominant Red was being. He wasn't complaining, though. He relaxed his grip slightly and let him continue what he was doing.  
After a few more minutes of this, Red pulled himself away. Blue sat up, cleaning the trail of spit coming from his mouth. "You're certainly feeling ambitious today," he remarked, catching his breath. He noticed that Red was fiddling with the zipper on his jeans, frantically trying to take them off.  
"Hey, let me do it," Blue whispered as he inched closer to him. Red nodded and let go.  
Blue grabbed onto the pants, slowly unzipping them. Red shoved them down, taking his underwear with it. His hard manhood flopped out, nearly hitting Blue in the face. While Blue was busy staring in awe, Red took his shirt off and threw it behind him.  
"Wow," Blue gasped. "How long have you been thinking about me for it to get this big?" He giggled, starting to unbutton his shirt.  
"You have no idea," Red sighed. He watched Blue finish what he was doing, his shirt exposing his chest. He hadn't fully taken it off before Red got closer to him, placing his hands on his shoulders.  
Blue seemed like he was about to ask a question, before Red pushed him down, getting on top of him. He sat down on his chest as Blue processed what had just happened. He leaned over and pressed his hands against the bedframe, positioning himself in such a way that Blue could easily place his mouth over where he wanted him to.  
Blue slowly wrapped his arms back around Red. He inched closer to him, opening his mouth and licking him. Red shivered in pleasure and excitement. He felt his mouth completely cover his boner, sucking it slowly, yet intensely. Red moaned, throwing his head back as Blue continued. When he began to speed up, wrapping his tongue around it, Red protested for him to stop.  
"N-No! Not y-yet." He pulled himself away, falling back onto the bed. "Don't make me- make me cum yet!" Blue seemed confused as he propped himself up. "You're t-too good..." Red sat for a moment, trying to collect himself. He looked up at Blue with lust in his eyes. He grabbed his legs and yanked his pants down, pulling them off. He threw them on the floor, although his boxers still remained on. Blue smiled, realizing what Red wanted to do. He took them off, revealing himself to him as he spread his legs. It was time for both of their favorite part.  
Red moved closer, grabbing him and moving him up, his legs on either side of him. He pressed himself up against Blue, in just the right position. Blue squirmed and moaned, and Red hadn't even started yet. Red took a deep breath as he prepared himself for what he was about to do. He looked down at Blue's blushing face, waiting for a signal to start.  
"C-can I?" He asked.  
Blue smiled. "Of course."  
Red thrust inside of him, as Blue gasped and moaned. "Oh, Red!" He screamed.  
Red did it once again, and again, and again. Blue closed his eyes, tearing up as he continued. "Ow... Ah- Ah!" Blue moaned, as he clenched his fists and grabbed whatever he could latch onto. "Red! Faster, faster!"  
Red didn't know if he could go any more quickly, to be honest. But he wanted to pleasure his love. He tried to thrust as quickly as he could, which wasn't much faster than he was already going. He knew that he was about to let it all out any minute now. He pulled out, much to Blue's dismay. Gasping for air and drenched in sweat, he stayed above him for a while, and then-  
Blue felt the warm splash onto his stomach and chest, sticking to him. He stared down as Red fell onto the bed beside his shoulders. Blue stared in a bit of shock. He looked beside him and whispered.  
"I never knew that you could do something like that."  
"M-me either." Red opened his eyes a tiny bit, peeking at him. They sat in silence for a while, until Blue got up and brushed off his shirt.  
"That's gonna stain," he sighed as he inspected himself. "I'm gonna go take a shower. You take a nap if you want, honey."  
Red grabbed the blanket and tugged it over him.  
"...You deserve one, after that." Blue winked, and Red almost instantly drifted off to sleep.


End file.
